A Thousand Promises
by Niknakz93
Summary: -Tag to A Thousand Years- 11th Century, and Kol takes Azalea out dancing in the snow. -Oneshot- R&R?


**A Thousand Promises**

**x**

_"Snow is on the ground_

_Winters come_

_You long to hear my voice_

_But I'm long gone."_

_-Alter bridge- Watch Over You-_

_x_

Azalea stood outside the house, furs wrapped around her, staring out into the whiteness of the woods, waiting for her lover to return from hunting with Mikael, Elijah and Finn.

It was starting to get dark, and she couldn't help it, she worried for her brothers and Niklaus.

She shivered a little, letting out a sigh, watching the cloud escape her. There was footsteps behind her, then Rebekah stopped next to her, going, staring out too. "You should not worry, Lea. They always come back in the end."

Azalea was silent, then sighed once more, going. "I know, but you know me."

Rebekah chuckled. "Indeed I do." She put a hand on her sisters shoulder, then went. "I am heading bed early. Goodnight."

The elder girl hugged her, then Rebekah went. "Do not make yourself ill from all this worry. Promise me."

"I promise." Azalea told her, and the younger one rolled her eyes, sighing heavily. "You are lying, but I'll overlook it this once." She left and went back to her and Azaleas bedroom, closing the door behind her.

Azalea was still looking out the door when a new voice went-

_"Lee-Lee? Are you still waiting?"_

She turned and nodded to her younger brother, going. "Kol, you should be resting. You're not well. You could not even go out with the others hunting."

He chuckled, then stepped forwards, standing next to his sister, replying. "I'm just fine now Azalea." He looked out the door, shoulder length dark brown hair blowing lightly as he added. "You need a distraction." Kol grinned, then took his sisters hand, making her yell as he yanked her outside with him into the snow, both thankful for the dark animal furs they were wearing.

"You are insane!" Azalea laughed as Kol finally let her hand go, reaching a clearing in the woods opposite their home. Kol chuckled, glancing to the sky where the snow was falling, settling, stark white against his dark hair.

"That's what they say Lee-Lee."

Azalea sighed, then went. "Why must you call me Lee-Lee?"

Kols brow furrowed a little, then- "You are my sister. I have always called you that."

She gave up, knowing her little brother to be so stubborn when he wanted. Instead, Azalea crouched down, reaching and picked up a handful of snow, patting it together and into a ball.

Kol raised an eyebrow, then raised his hands a little. "I am ill. You would nev-" he stopped dead as she threw it, making it collide with his right shoulder. He looked to it, then gave Azalea a dark smirk that she recognized very well, then turned, going to run back towards the house, safe and sound.

But something collided with the back of her head, making her slip on an ice patch and fall over with a yell, hitting her leg on the ground.

_"Lee? Oh, sorry."_

Azalea scowled, turning over in the snow, shivering when it touched her bare skin, looking to her brother who was stood there, biting his lip, trying not to laugh.

"Well, help me up." Azalea snapped and the young man walked forwards, crouching down and groaned as he picked her up into his arms, stepping back a little, then set her down on her feet, but her knee went, so he caught her once more, then walked with her to a clear and dry patch under the white oak, sitting her down, sitting with her, huddling close for warmth.

Azalea put her head on her brothers shoulder, then sighed, watching the snow fall softly before them before saying. "Are you... against me and Niklaus?"

Kol looked around at his sister at her words, then frowned. "Why do you ask that?"

"You and Nik... you are both so different."

He was silent, then sighed. "Me and Nik... we have our moments. But, at the end of the day when the sun sets, we are all family." He laughed as he added. "And I want to be an uncle thank you."

Azalea snorted, then scoffed, asking jokingly. "How many nephews or nieces do you want (?)"

"As many as you can produce."

"You are implying that I and Niklaus have sex. How do you know we do?"

"Simple- I hear you both."

Azalea fell silent at that, her cheeks starting to burn, and she muttered, avoiding her brothers eyes as she looked to him. "Umm... noticeable-?"

Kols face grew grave, and inside, Azalea was silently wishing the ground would swallow her up, but it didn't and she was forced to look Kol in the eye, seeing his smirk, embarrassment quickly turning to annoyance-

Lying little bastard.

"You little shit-!" Azalea scoffed, slapping his arm and he chuckled. "I have never heard you both, but Rebekah never fails to enlighten me when she does."

Azalea felt a tad sulky, then Kol went, diffusing the situation. "So... nieces and nephews?"

"Go screw some woman and have your own children. Dick."

Kol just found it amusing, and as he chuckled, Azalea scowled. "Stop laughing. It is not that funny. Kol..."

He stopped, then just went. "It is a little Lee-Lee. Sorry."

Azalea forgave him instantly, like she always did. Kol now looked to the sky, then saw the brightest two in the sky that were now visible now some of the snow filled clouds had drifted by, saying. "Those two are pretty."

She looked up and knew straight away what he meant, and Azalea chuckled, nodding. "Nik swears he shall name them one day for me. One named Azalea, one named Niklaus. But he cannot think of something for the both together."

Kol stared at the pair, then at the others, going. "Beautiful. Don't you think?" He grinned. "Like you Lee-Lee."

Azalea scoffed, then tested her leg, finding it ok and got to her feet, heading back to the house, but she'd barely taken a step when Kol caught her hand, pulling her to him, going. "Dance with me Lee-Lee."

Azalea was silent, then chuckled, going to pull away, saying. "Silly boy," but he took her hands, grinning. "I insist."

She gave up with fighting him off, then let him spin her around, catching her from behind and saying. "You are too good for your own good."

Azalea felt him kiss her cheek, then she asked. "You shall always be my brother, right-?"

Kol chuckled into her shoulder, then went. "Lee-Lee, my dear... of course. Why do you ask?"

"I know you Brother. That is why."

He paused, then wrapped his arms around her waist, hugging her closer, going. "I would never. You are my beautiful sister. What was it Rebekah says about you, Niklaus and Elijah-?"

"Together, always and forever?"

"That is it. Well, more than forever my dear." He told her, and Azalea let him turn her around, taking his hands in her own again, frowning lightly, humbled as she went. "Thank you."

He nodded, going. "I'll always be there for you. There will come a time when Niklaus disappoints you- don't say anything, you know he will... and I'll be the one to forgive you. Me and Finn, always."

"And forever." Azalea finished, feeling a little embarrassed by her brother, but he just went with a dark smirk. "Embarrassed?"

"Not on your life Kolly." She retorted, letting him spin her around once more in the snow, making her giggle.

Family to the end.

Together, always and forever.

**SO! I think this was well overdue! Some people wanted to know what the relationship between Azalea and Kol is, so viola! Here you are people! Hope you like! I'll be doing a Finn one as well tomorrow:) Oh, and also tomorrow, I'll starting off a Kol/OC;D it'll be called Dancing By Moonlight, so keep an eye out! Hope you like and review^_^ x Nicola **

**P.S. Kol is my new obsession- expect tons of me writing him;D**


End file.
